


Hate

by neensz



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neensz/pseuds/neensz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse's totally in love with Mike, not Fi.  Just sayin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring old works over from LJ  
> \---  
> Triple-drabble: It's a tribble!!

Jesse yanked his eyes off a picture of Mike hanging in the hallway just long enough for Maddie to say her piece about Fi. At least he was pretty sure it was about Fi... He wasn't that transparent, was he?    
  
He hated how he didn't even care what it was that Mike was hiding from him anymore.  
  
He hated how he was letting finding out who burned him slide in favor of backing up Mike on his white knight ops.  
  
He hated how distracted he'd been getting lately. Daydreams were for high school girls, not former counterintelligence operatives.  
  
He hated how torn up Mike had been when his mistake, the mistake he'd made because he was distracted by daydreams of Mike, had caused the fuckup with Fi's kidnapping.  
  
He hated knowing he couldn't trust Mike, even though he trusted him anyway.  
  
He hated how pathetic he was, living with Maddie, just so he could see Mike a little more often and maybe figure him out a little better by talking to Maddie.  
  
He hated Mike, because Mike couldn't hate him. Even though he'd burned him.  
  
He didn't hate not letting him know that he knew though. He couldn't wait to see how Mike ended up telling him. Because that key card thing that Mike said they should do at the lawyer's office? That was exactly the same thing that Mike had done to Jesse. Without the bank vault and drills and explosives, of course.  
  
He hated the fact that he liked Fi and couldn't justify making a move on Mike because she was a bitch.    
  
And he hated the fact that even if there was no Fi, Mike would never make a move back.  
  
But mostly he hated not being able to breathe right in this god damned ski mask.


End file.
